Your Warmth
by LittleSunset264
Summary: On the way home during a cold night, Huey begins to shiver from the cold. Dewey steps in to help warm him up. (One-shot.)


The sky above was as black as coal.

The stars were hardly there, and the ones that were weren't shining as brightly as they usually did. There weren't any clouds in the sky either. It was free of them as far as anyone could see.

Harsh, cold winds hit up against the eldest's feathers, making him shiver. He put his hands on his arms and rubbed as much as he could. He kept an eye on his brothers, who were walking right in front of him.

Dewey looked behind him. He saw how freezing cold he was. He stopped, causing everyone to do the same. He walked up to his older brother.

"You okay, Hue?" He asked in concern.

"I'll- I'll be fine. It's just a little cold, nothing I can't handle." Huey stated, giving him a small smile to reassure him.

Dewey only frowned. He could tell he needed some warmth. It wouldn't be a bit until they got home, so he had to do something. He pulled his arms under his sleeves, making them be completely in the shirts.

"Dewey, what- What are you doing?"

"Taking off my long sleeve shirt." He replied, trying to get it off. "You need to be warm."

"You don't have to do that, I mean I _can_ just give him my hoodie." Louie said.

"That's sweet of you, but you need your hoodie." Huey said, before looking at Dewey. "And you don't need to give me your shirt."

"I don't want either one of you to freeze. I'll be fine."

He successfully got his shirt off without getting his short sleeve shirt off as well. As Huey was about to speak, Dewey wrapped his shirt around him and pulled him close to him. Their bodies touched one another. He could feel how cold Huey's arms were.

He kissed his forehead. "I know you don't want me to do this for you but as I said, love, I can't let you be freezing. So just take the shirt, alright?" Dewey gave him a small, warming smile.

Huey seemed like he wanted to argue, but ultimately he kept his mouth shut. He took the shirt and put it over his head to put it on. The dreadful stench filled his nostrils, making him push the shirt as far away from his beak as he could.

"It wouldn't kill you to get your clothes cleaned every once in a while, Dew!" He complained.

Louie rolled his eyes. "Just put it on, Hubert. Nobody wants to hear you complain about that right now. The sooner you put that on and the sooner we get home, the better."

Huey looked at him and back at the shirt. A look of disgust crept up onto his face. As quickly as he could, he put it on under his red polo shirt. It was going to kill him wearing such a terrible smelling shirt.

He was going to do it all for his brother though, so it was worth it. Despite it smelling like dirty gym socks, it made him feel much warmer. It was amazing how much heat he was getting from wearing it. Dewey grabbed Huey's hand.

"Wow, your hand feels really cold." He said, putting his other hand on top of Huey's hand as well. "But are you feeling warmer?"

Huey only nodded. Dewey smiled and started walking ahead, holding his hand. Louie started walking by their side once more.

Freezing cold air hit Dewey's face; he didn't flinch or quiver when it did. Goosebumps started showing up on his arms, which were no longer covered.

The cold didn't seem to bother the middle triplet.

* * *

A/N: I dunno, I thought this would be cute and everything when I wrote this, ha. I apologize if this isn't anything too spectacular though.

"There's now a HueDew fanfic on Wattpad in case you don't know, and my holiday was good thanks for asking and a limousine came to take us to the airport so me and some friends did some Ducktales role play! And I was Huey there was also a Dewey so there was a bit of HueDew! Also do you like Sonic The Hedgehog? I'm asking due to your Amouge video on YouTube." -ComputerCandy.

I apologize for not replying to this earlier, like man I thought I replied to you before XD But apparently not, ha. It's fine though, I'm replying now. That's good your holiday was good though! And I'm glad you had fun with your friends and everything. Thanks for letting me know about that fanfic btw, I immediately went onto there after you said that ha. But yeah, I do like Sonic The Hedgehog. In fact, it was one of the very first fandoms I got into and my first two ships are from that, one of the two being one of my all time favorites right now actually.

Usually if there's content of something I made, even if it's just one, check to see if it's a request or a commission or a gift or whatever, since if it was something like that it should say. If it doesn't say any of that, then yeah it usually means it's something I like ha. Or maybe I somehow forgot like the idiot I can be and I thought I did pff- But it's fine though. It's always good to ask just in case though. I just haven't made anything for that game in forever, though. Maybe someday I'll make some AMVs or pictures for the series again, who knows.

Oh, and I might post some stuff in the Quack Pack section, so keep an eye out for that too if you want to see HueDew content and everything, unless you either haven't seen the show and/or don't know about the show or you don't like it too much. If you haven't seen it and haven't heard of it just now, I'd say go check it out. It's not really as bad as everyone says, and it's not exactly the best show, but I do like it for what it is.


End file.
